


Blossoms Shimmering

by Bebraveforever27



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, nothing 'explicit' is described
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebraveforever27/pseuds/Bebraveforever27
Summary: Seven short moments in the lives of C of Kumogakure and Sayuri Hatayama.





	Blossoms Shimmering

**Author's Note:**

> _Summary:_ Was it wrong? Was it forbidden? Was it immoral? Some may deem it so. But they cared not. This pleasure was theirs and theirs lone. And none will be the wiser to it.
> 
> I only own the female OC. 
> 
> Mature rating _just_ in case.

_It felt like fire was coursing through her. Through them both. And she knew, somehow, he felt it too._

A gasp from her. A kiss from him. A sigh from her. A moan from them both.

This feeling that he was feeling. It was both wonderful and terrible. And he knew he should stop, but he could not bring himself to.

A cry of pleasure from her. A "hush" from him. A grunt from him. A whimper from her. Lust was both a wonderful and terrible thing.

Lust led to power, to greed, to desire, to envy. But theirs was a different lust all together.

She clawed his back. His hold on her legs tightened to the point where they both knew would cause the fair skin to bruise. But they didn't care.

_Some would disapprove. They knew that. But they did not care. They would take this to their graves. This..pleasure of theirs would theirs and theirs alone._

She cried out. He muffled her cry with his lips. Those lips of sin.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have posted this here from FF.net a long time ago (during my early years here), but I'm posting it again because I'm thinking of making a maybe permanent move here. Still thinking about it. 
> 
> This isn't really a 'lemon'/'smut' story. At least, I don't think it counts since nothing is described. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. Leave a comment below--I'd like to know your thoughts.
> 
> Edit 2018-9-11: I think this is just gonna turn into a seven chapter drabble (maybe some one-shots?) collection. I don't feel right writing something so short.


End file.
